Gosu Onnanoko
Gosu Onnanoko is a recurring character in the MikuMikuDance Series, Sadistic Passion. She is a student at Naraku High School. She's a goth girl as well as the adoptive sister of Hitoaji Kukyona. She is voiced be eddieode. Biography Early Life Gosu wasn't always alone when she was little. In fact, she used to be such a sweet little girl who had a lot of friends and a loving family. She even knew Hitoaji since she was a kid and they haven't separated since. Unfortunatly, Gosu's parents were killed in a house fire due to faulty wiring, abandoning seven year old Gosu. Her family friends took her in as an adoptive daughter and has treated her like family since then (although Hitoaji forces her to do what ever demand she's given, she's basically her personal slave.), but Gosu still mourns to this day to her fallen guardians. Eventually, when Takara started attending Gosu's high school, Gosu immediately fell in love with Takara (Actually, she becomes a little obsessed with her), as she is impressed by her high GPA and her independence. She feels less vulnerable when she's around Takara, even though she stutters a lot when Takara touches her. Gosu still hopes that she can mature enough to win over Takara's heart, no matter what the cost. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" After Takara reads a note by Arata, Gosu bumps into her. Takara apologizes and Gosu excitedly responds by shouting, "Kohai!", but immediately takes it back. This hinted that she has a crush on Takara. Gosu reveals that the news cast released censored security footage of Maddo's death, also revealing that his killer had long black hair, has a muscular build and was wearing a bondage rabbit outfit. Gosu even said that it could've been the ghost of Kurai seeking revenge. She also claimed that the school's headmaster misread "homicide" as the police report was given to him and that he ordered an early curfew, which made Takara slightly suspicious. Takara thanks her for the news and puts her hand on her shoulder, making Gosu blush and run away. Personality Gosu is described to be very quiet and shy around most of the students at school. She only shows kindness to Takara but when Hitoaji gives her so many demands, she becomes very submissive. Although, she seems to posses a darker side to her. Physical Appearance Gosu is described to be extremely pale and she often wears dark makeup and eyeliner. Her hair is dyed black with dark violet highlights and she often wears black modern-victorian clothing. She also wears a heart choker and a metal heart ring. Trivia * Gosu's first appearance was a recolored model of DrasiSw's Rival Chan, she was intended to look like Melanie Martinez. Gosu's design was later changed to look more goth and original. ** SilverDreamyRose, the voice actress of Takara Yumi, often calls Gosu a "reincarnation of Oka Ruto" * Many people think she's based on Oka Ruto, Sage confirmed that this was false and that she was intended to be more inspired from Gabbie Hanna's goth character. She's also inspired from Gwen from Total Drama as well as Sadie Swenson/Chanel #3 from Scream Queens. ** Coincidentally, Sadie's actress, Billie Lourd, plays a character named Winter Anderson in season 7 of American Horror Story. Winter happens to share similarities to Gosu. * A lot of people compared her to Juleka from Miraculous Ladybug. Sage confirmed that this was only a coincidence. * Many fans of the series have speculated that Gosu is most likely the leader of the Cult of Aigarai. * In an earlier draft, Gosu was supposed to be Arata's sister. This was eventually scrapped. * It's speculated by fans that she could be a yandere. Since Sage has confirmed that there will most likely be a love triangle between her, Takara and Arata. * Gosu was supposed to be a member of the Hanzaisha Rebels, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Rivals (Sadistic Passion) Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Suspects (Sadistic Passion)